


Oompa Loompas of Science

by Avidreader6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Bang Theory - Freeform, Endearments, First Kisses, Fluff, Get togethers, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Porn, Scars, because why not, copious use of nicknames, yes tony is building bb8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a question for Tony about his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In general, I find "Big Bang Theory" irritating and annoying, but the idea of Steve and Clint watching the episode where Sheldon calls engineers oompa loompas of science spawned a plot bunny and this just sort of....happened.

“Tony?” Steve wandered into Tony’s lab, dressed casually in track pants and a t-shirt, smile on his face. Coming to Tony’s workshop always made him smile. He looked over at Tony, in his usual workshop gear of worn jeans and a dirty, black band shirt. He was bent over his work bench, writing something on his tablet, focused completely on the problem in front of him. Steve couldn’t help but notice how well Tony’s jeans fit him, and happily used Tony’s distraction as the perfect opportunity to stare just a little longer. Steve hoped Tony never caught him so blatantly ogling him; he blushed enough as it was around him.

“Yeah, Cap?” Steve winced at the nickname. What would it take to get Tony to see him as just Steve and not “Captain America”? 

 

“You’re an engineer, right?” Setting his stylus down, Tony turned around and looked at Steve, who was, as usual, mid blush, but there was laughter in his eyes, turning them a brighter blue. It was not fair the man looked so good with pink on his cheeks. And the tight shirts! Was there not a single shirt in all of Manhattan that didn’t stretch across the man’s chest so tightly?

“Why?” Tony was intrigued now. Steve wasn’t usually one to ask strange, vague questions like this. He was more of a straight to the point kind of guy. Which Tony actually really liked, most of the time. It cut down on a lot of bullshit and made people get right to what they wanted.

“Just curious. I know you are a genius and know a lot of stuff, and can pretty much do anything you put your mind to, but deep down you’d say you’re an engineer, right?” 

“Yes….Where’s this going, Spangles?” Looking Steve over again, Tony focused on his face, hoping he could find a clue as to why Steve was asking such odd, leading questions. Steve was smiling, which wasn’t unusual, but it looked as though he’d been laughing and Tony began to worry.

“Hmm? Nowhere. Just wanted to be sure. Thanks for the clarification.” Steve turned on his heel and left the lab, leaving Tony standing there, stylus in hand and more than a little confused. When the door closed, he shook his head and went back to work. If he were to try and ponder the mystery that was Steve Rogers, he’d never get back to his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha are good friends who wish their teammates would get their acts together.

When he went back upstairs, he found Clint right where he’d left him, still watching the show that had spurred his venture to visit Tony in the first place. “You’re still watching?”

“It’s a marathon, Steve! Besides, Dog Cops is a repeat I’ve seen before, two or three times already.” Clint popped some popcorn in his mouth and grinned at Steve. “Wanna watch some more with me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Steve hadn’t really been paying attention in the first place, but it was nice to sit there and draw with Clint and the TV as background noise. “Mind if I draw while we watch?” Grabbing his sketchbook and pencils, Steve took a seat next to Clint and snagged some popcorn. 

“Yes. I mind...greatly,” Clint deadpanned. “This show is of great importance and I will be devastated if you are not aware of what is going on in these pseudo-nerds’ lives.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and dropped a handful of popcorn down the back of Clint’s shirt. Satisfied, he watched the archer jump up and try and shake it all out. 

“Come on, Cap! Not cool. Now my back’s gonna be all greasy.”

“Have Coulson lick it off later.” 

Clint opened his mouth to retort, but as his brain flooded with images of Phil’s tongue on his back and elsewhere on his body, he shut it and sat back down. “Can we get back to the show now?”

Opening his sketchbook to a clean page, Steve began to sketch Tony as he’d just seen him. Relaxed in his workshop, a small smudge of grease on his face, stylus in hand, brain working a mile a minute. With a small, soft grin on his face as he drew, Steve looked at what he had so far and thought it was a pretty fair likeness. 

When a piece of popcorn bounced off his forehead, Steve looked over at Clint, who was grinning smugly. “Can I help you with something, Clint?”

Tossing a handful of popcorn in his mouth, Clint asked. “Whatcha drawing?”

Steve felt his cheeks heat. “Just stuff in the tower.”

“By stuff, do you mean people?”

“Yes.” Steve hoped that was the end of it, but going by the feral look in Clint’s eyes, he knew it wasn’t.

“And by people, you know I mean Tony, right?” 

Closing the sketchbook, Steve closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes.” His heart began to beat faster as he began to worry that Tony was aware of his feelings. “Am I that obvious?”

Clint giggled. “Yes. Well, you’re that obvious to everyone but Tony. I don’t get how he doesn’t see it. The man usually sees everything.” Pausing the TV, Clint tossed a kernel at Steve again. “But seriously, Cap, don’t worry. He’s got no clue you’ve got a crush on him. He could see my crush on Coulson from a mile away, but he can’t see that your constant visits to his workshop are you trying to get close. It’s getting irritating.” 

Steve opened the book again and flipped through the many pages he’d dedicated to Tony. He landed on one of his favorites. It was a page dedicated to Tony’s hands. Steve traced the fingers he’d drawn, wishing he could feel the callused tips on his skin, and looked back at Clint. “Can we go back to the show now?” 

Smiling, Clint hit play. “Sure, Steve. Still up for movie night later?”

“Yeah, I’ll be up for it. Let’s order pizza from that place Tony likes. That should get him to join us.” Clint began to giggle. Steve threw more popcorn at him. “Shut up. I know I’m bein’ obvious, but I want him to come watch.”

“Well, since he always plops himself in your lap, it’s no surprise you want him to join us.”

The popcorn throwing became a battle, and before long, Clint had to call for a stop. “Alright, alright! Truce?”

They shook hands. “Truce.” 

\------

Tony was making some more notes on his Starkpad and trying to forget about his strange conversation with Steve. He hoped that applying his mind to creating his own BB-8 bot, would drive all thoughts of blond, muscled soldiers right out of his brain, but so far, he’d had no luck. Steve’s happy smile kept appearing, as if to taunt him, every time he looked at his schematic. When Natasha snuck in, Tony just sighed. “You know, Nat, I get a ping every time someone comes in here, right?” 

Natasha hopped up on the table Tony was working on and kicked her legs. If she wasn’t a superspy, her actions would have seemed childish and silly, but Tony knew better than to fall for the innocent act. “I know, but I still try. One of these days, I will convince Jarvis to let me sneak up on you, just to prove I can.” 

Taking a few more notes on his tablet, Tony snorted. “As if I’m ever gonna let that happen. One instance of being jabbed in the neck with a giant needle by you, and I will never let you surprise me again.” 

Deftly taking the tablet from his hands, Natasha rolled her eyes. “That was to save your life, and it wasn’t that big a needle. Remember the palladium poisoning?”

Tony took his tablet back and moved around the worktop. “Since you constantly bring it up, I haven’t had the chance to forget it.” Tony scratched the back of his neck. He wondered if Natasha would know why Steve had come down with strange questions. “Hey Moneypenny, you have any idea why Steve was down here earlier?”

Natasha frowned. “Even though I pretended for awhile, I am not your secretary, Stark.” 

Holding up his hands in surrender, Tony tried to explain. “We watched Skyfall like last week. Moneypenny was badass, just like you are. Though I’m sure you could teach her a few tricks. I know you’d ever miss and kill your secret agent partner.” Tony ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than usual. “Hmm, maybe I should ask Clint about any close calls? I’m still dying to know what happened in Budapest.”

“Don’t you dare. And no, I don’t know why Steve was here. Are you sure he wasn’t just down here to spend some time with you? For some reason, Steve seems to like it down here.” Natasha kept it to herself that the real reason Steve liked it down here was because of a certain wickedly intelligent, smart-mouthed engineer.

“Don’t make me throw something at you.”

“Come on, Stark, I know you can do better than that. I’d catch whatever you threw.” 

Tony yawned. “Please, oh please, Black Widow, tell me why Steve wanted to know if I thought of myself as an engineer.” 

Natasha tilted her head. That’s what Steve was asking about? “Sorry, Tony, it’s a mystery to me too. Want me to do what I do best, and spy on him and find out?”

Fiddling with the wrenches left on the table, Tony picked one up. It was past time for DUM-E to have a check up. “Nah. Let’s leave it a mystery for now.”

Sliding off the table, Natasha walked towards Tony. “Tony, you know, Steve likes you, right?”

“Of course, he does. We’re teammates and friends.”

Natasha clenched her fists at her side. “No. I wasn’t talking about as friends. He wants to be more than friends.” Tony continued to look at her as if she was crazy. “You have got to see the looks he gives you! You give him the same ones when you think we’re not paying attention.”

Tony flinched. Natasha had to be seeing things. There was no way Steve looked at him like that. “Don’t be mean. You really think Steve would want someone like me?”

Groaning and dropping her head in her hands, Natasha decided to change the subject. “Clint wants to do a movie night later, you coming?”

Tony had begun gathering supplies and wasn’t paying attention so just said. “Yeah, sure.” 

Moving toward the elevator, Natasha took a look at her friend and knew there had to be something she could do to get both Tony and Steve to stop being so blind to each other. As the doors were closing, she yelled, “Tony! Steve would love to have someone like you!” 

As her words reached him, Tony almost dropped his tools. He wanted to respond but knew Natasha had waited until he couldn’t. Tony gathered the tools up again and went over to DUM-E, giving him a pat. “Alright, bud, let’s get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night!

Later that night after Clint and Steve had had enough of Leonard complaining about Sheldon, they had Jarvis call for pizza. Leaving the movie choice to Clint, Steve went in search of everyone else. Bruce and Natasha were easy to find and get upstairs. Bruce was in need of a break from his lab and Natasha was working out in the gym. Natasha offered to fetch Tony, but Steve waved her off and stepped into the elevator with a grin on his face. 

Natasha watched him go with a roll of her eyes. The sooner those two figured out they were crazy for each other, the better. When she came into the lounge, Clint cornered her with an idea. As she listened, Natasha couldn’t help but be impressed with what he had come up with, and agreed to help facilitate his “get Tony and Steve together” plan. 

\-------

Steve entered Tony’s lab and found him kneeling next to DUM-E, talking quietly to the bot. Steve watched for a moment before calling Tony’s name. When there was no response, Steve tried again, a little louder. After recent events, Tony startled easy and hated being snuck up on. 

After calling his name a third time and still getting no response, Steve sighed and walked towards Tony. He tried to put himself in Tony’s peripheral vision, and rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder before saying one more time, “Tony.”

Tony jerked and fell, eyes wide and scared, wrench in his hand, ready to defend himself. Steve winced; that was exactly the reaction he’d wanted to avoid. He stepped back from where Tony was kneeling and let Tony see he had no weapons and meant no harm. “Tony. It’s okay. It’s just me, Steve.”

Shaking himself quickly, Tony ran a hand through his hair, making it stand further on end. “Son of a bitch, Rogers!” 

“I’m sorry, Tony. I called your name a few times, but you didn’t hear me.” Steve tried to keep some distance from Tony, but it was hard. He wanted to tug the shaking man into his arms and hold him and apologize properly and promise it wouldn’t happen again. 

Tony held out his hand for some help up and Steve smiled and pulled him to standing, pretending he had not seen the tremor in Tony’s hand. “It’s okay, Cap. Not your fault. Why are you back down here? You were just here a few minutes ago.”

Steve frowned. “Tony, it’s time for dinner. I came to get you to come eat and join us for a movie.”

Now it was Tony who was frowning. There was no way it was dinner time. He knew his time management skills were not the best, but he had been trying to do better lately. “It can’t be. I only wanted to check on DUM-E. He’s an old bot, so needs more check-ups.”

Steve knew if he didn’t stop him, Tony would continue to ramble on because he was embarrassed about losing track of time. “It’s okay, Tony. It happens. But you’re gonna come up with me, right?” Steve held out his hand again. 

Tony took it and then cringed when he remembered how dirty his hands probably were. “I thought I’d been doing better, Steve.”

Not caring about the grease on Tony’s hands, Steve gave the one still holding his a squeeze. “You have been, Tony. You really have been.”

Tony was silent and let Steve lead him into the elevator. When they got upstairs, they found everyone already there and digging into the boxes of pizza. Clint had nabbed four slices and had staked out his usual spot on the loveseat, sprawled over Coulson’s lap. Steve didn’t know when Coulson had arrived, but he was glad he had. Both he and Clint looked giddy and relaxed as they ate and talked. 

Bruce was in the overly plush armchair, plate and napkin neatly in his lap, smiling at Clint’s antics with Coulson. Steve and Tony ran into Natasha in the kitchen. She passed them each a plate before taking her own into the lounge and settling in her corner of the couch. Steve made sure Tony actually made himself a plate before fixing his own and taking a seat in his own corner of the huge sofa. Tony came in and took his spot at Steve’s side. 

Once everyone had eaten, Steve asked Clint, “Did you pick a movie yet?”

Clint grinned from where he had slid further onto Coulson’s lap. “Sure did.” 

“Do we get to know what you picked, or is it a surprise?”

Pressing play on the remote, Clint shared a look with Natasha. “Oh, it’s a surprise.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Clint’s “surprises” usually weren’t good ones, but it couldn’t be too horrible if it was just a movie, right? 

Resting his arm along the back of the couch, he waited for Tony to set his plate down and when the engineer leaned back, Steve began dragging his thumb up and down Tony’s neck. Tony purred and relaxed further into Steve’s side, neither man catching the shared looks of exasperation from their teammates. 

As the credits began to play, Steve was barely able to contain his huff of displeasure at Clint’s choice. It was Tony, though, who actually asked. “Really, Clint? Willy Wonka?”

“I like it. It’s classic.”

“Does this mean we are finally at the end of your endless list of movies that feature archers? Are we finally moving onto better movies?”

A pillow came flying and smacked Tony in the face. He just laughed and stuck it next to him, so that when it came time he’d have a soft spot on Steve’s lap. 

“You’re just jealous there are so many awesome movies with archers.”

“Am not, but there are only so many times I can watch Legolas sled down on a shield or Merida declare she’ll shoot for her own hand.”

Since the movie was actually starting, both Steve and Phil tried to end the argument. “Alright, boys. Movie time.” 

Both Tony and Clint quieted down, though Steve could hear Tony muttering about what movies were better. Coulson began rubbing Clint’s back and the archer soon settled down to watch Charlie’s search for a golden ticket. 

Everyone was relaxed and absorbed in the movie until Willy Wonka began showing the children around the factory. Clint was shaking with excitement in Coulson’s lap, and when the oompa loompas finally appeared, he burst out giggling. 

Steve was barely keeping it together himself, and once Clint began laughing, Steve joined in. Coulson looked at Tony, who was just as confused as him, and shrugged his shoulders. Hating being out of the loop, Tony pushed away from Steve’s shoulder and shifted to face him. “Alright, Spangles, what’s up?”

Steve was still laughing, but Tony could make out the words, “Clint’s fault” and “Big Bang Theory.” Deciding to wait the laughter out, Tony folded his arms in front of his chest and put on his best frown. 

Sliding over, towards Natasha, Tony continued to wait for the laughter to stop. Unfortunately, when the oompa loompas began singing, Steve and Clint lost it laughing again. Leaning into Nat’s shoulder, Tony gave her his best puppy dog eyes, hoping she’d take pity on him. She pretended to be just as confused, she draped her arm over Tony’s shoulder and let him lean on her. 

When they had finally quieted down, Tony tried the puppy eyes on Steve. Steve, as usual, melted and took hold of Tony’s forearm to try and get him back over to his side of the sofa. Natasha rolled her eyes at the two and looked over at Clint, who winked because he had seen it too. 

“Come back, Tony. Please?”

Crossing his arms again, Tony did his best to keep up a pout, but it was hard when Steve looked so sweet and apologetic. “No.” 

Steve’s fingers traced lightly over Tony’s arm. “Pretty please?”

Tony rolled his eyes and gave in. Steve smiled triumphantly and tucked Tony back into his side, draping his arm over Tony’s shoulders. He hoped by doing this, he would be able to keep Tony from running when they told him why they were laughing. 

“Who’s gonna spill? Rogers? Katniss?”

Coulson nudged Clint in the ribs. Once he’d heard Steve say “Big Bang Theory,” he’d known exactly why they were laughing and he also knew that Clint was most likely the one who had explained the joke to Steve. “Alright, alright, I’ll tell.” 

Before explaining, Clint first settled himself further into Coulson, hoping that if things went bad Phil would protect him from the worst of it. “Well, there was a marathon of that show The Big Bang Theory on today and Steve and I were watching it. Well, I was watching, Steve was drawing.”

“Thanks, Clint.”

He shrugged. “That one guy, the really anal one, called the engineer an ‘oompa loompa of science’ and Steve didn’t get it, so I explained. So when Steve suggested a movie tonight, I picked this one, and when the oompa loompas showed up, apparently it’s still funny to us.”

Tony was still next to Steve. Squeezing Tony’s shoulder, Steve tried to hold him even closer. “Tony? Are you - are you okay? We don’t mean it cruel or anything.” Steve began to scramble, now afraid that any chances he’d ever had with Tony were now spiraling down the drain. “It’s just that you do so much stuff in the background. Repairing all our gear and building us stuff…”

Instead of pulling away like he’d expected himself to do, Tony leaned more into Steve. He stayed silent a few moments longer before saying anything. He made sure to keep his voice low and steady, hoping to make it sound like he was hurt. “Oh, I get it, Cap. It is funny. Maybe I should head back to my workshop? Got lots of repairs to do. Gotta have the team in tip-top shape with state of the art gear.” 

Steve tightened his hold on Tony and buried his nose in Tony’s hair. “No. Please don’t go, Tony. We can pick a different movie. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I figured since you use silly nicknames for all of us, you wouldn’t mind. Or you might even find it funny.”

Turning his face into Steve’s shoulder, Tony took a deep breath. “I do, Steve. Promise.” Tony’s hand was clenched at his side and he felt a slim hand give it a squeeze. Neither he nor Steve saw Natasha move, but Tony knew what she was trying to tell him. “I just hoped that maybe, possibly, down the road, you could see me as...more than just the team’s engineer.”

Now it was Steve who was still. “Tony, look at me.” Tony didn’t, so Steve asked again, “Tony, look at me.” This time, Tony did, and Steve could see the fear there. He smiled softly and brought his lips to Tony’s in a soft kiss. “No need for down the road.” 

Tony was frozen for a few seconds before returning the kiss and climbing in Steve’s lap. “Really, Steve?” 

Steve chuckled. “Really, Tony. Remind me to show you my sketchbook later. Everyone else has seen how often I draw you, you probably should too.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed him again.

“Yes. I want to see those. Only fair.” He leaned in and pressed his lips below Steve’s ear. “What do you say we skip the rest of the movie and spend some time on your floor?”

Instead of answering, Steve just stood while holding onto Tony. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, and his arms around Steve’s neck, happy that the serum meant Steve could carry him with little effort. He walked them to the elevator and told Jarvis where to take them, only letting Tony’s feet touch the floor when the doors had shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The porny epilogue!

The moment, Tony’s feet touched the floor, he was pressing Steve against the wall of the elevator and kissing him. Now that they had gotten that first kiss out of the way, Tony wanted something more. He kissed Steve with every ounce of passion he’d saved up since they’d begun working together. Steve returned the kiss in kind, arms coming around Tony and holding him close so they were pressed from hip to shoulder. 

Steve began to wonder if Tony would be okay with him picking him up again so he could press further into him. He began to slide his hands down Tony’s sides, intent on getting Tony in his arms, when a ‘ding’ sounded and Jarvis’s voice came through the speakers. “Captain Rogers, we have reached your floor.”

With only a small groan from himself and a louder one from Tony, Steve thanked Jarvis and walked Tony backwards into his living room. Tony moved back, completely trusting that Steve would not let him trip. He was stopped when his back hit Steve’s sofa and Steve happily moved into his space, arms caging him against the sofa. 

Cupping Tony’s cheek, Steve leaned down for another kiss, a softer kiss, lips teasing and promising more. Tony tilted his head up towards Steve’s, not ready for the kiss to end. “Steve...I…”

Steve smiled down at Tony. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I feel the same.” 

“Good.” Tony’s usual confident smile made an appearance before he grabbed Steve by the nape and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, Tony nipped at Steve’s plush bottom lip and when Steve moaned, Tony slipped his tongue inside and drew Steve in further. 

Letting the kiss continue, Steve’s hand began to move over Tony’s back and sides, drawing gasps and sighs from the genius as Steve slid his hands under the t-shirt to find the soft skin underneath. When they finally broke apart for air, Steve looked at Tony under him, out of breath, flushed, and keening, he knew he needed to get them to the bedroom or he would be bending Tony over the sofa right there. 

“Tony, sweetheart. We need, we need.” Steve kissed Tony again, mostly because he could, but also because Tony was giving him that look. Those big, brown eyes, the color of the whiskey Tony no longer drank, were looking at Steve with such naked desire and want, that Steve just had to do something. “We need a bed.”

Pressing his lips lightly over the pulse in Steve’s neck, Tony hummed his agreement. He was a little shocked at how easy Steve found it to call him “sweetheart”, but what was more shocking, was how much he liked it. He dragged his teeth over Steve’s jaw and nipped at his collarbone. “Yes. A bed. Good idea. Lead the way.”

Smiling, Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and dragged him along the hall to his bedroom. Once inside, he pushed Tony in front of him and kissed him again. He loved how Tony kissed, how he tasted, everything about Tony was making Steve want more and more. 

Tony kissed him back just as frantically. His hands slid under Steve’s tight shirt and skimmed over feverish skin. Steve’s breath caught and he leaned into Tony. He traced over the muscles of Steve’s back and gasped at the solid strength there. “Steve. Can you? I liked it when…”

Nuzzling along Tony’s jaw, Steve looked at Tony’s face, blushing red, eyes looking at the ground and began to worry. “Can I what? I’ll do whatever you want, Tony. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I promise. I just was wondering if you could call me ‘sweetheart’ again?” Tony’s fingers slid along the hem of Steve’s shirt, picking at a few loose stitches. 

Going back to trailing his lips along Tony’s jaw, Steve smiled against his skin. Steve felt all the tension leave his body. “I can do that, sweetheart. I’ll even throw in a few dears, a gorgeous or two, and maybe, just maybe,” Steve kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth, “I’ll add a honey, here and there.”

Tony felt his face get hotter and tried to hide in Steve’s chest. Steve just put his arms around Tony and pressed a few kisses into his hair. “There’s only one condition, Tony.”

Letting his hands travel under Steve’s shirt a little more, Tony looked up into Steve’s smiling blue eyes. “What condition?”

Steve walked Tony backwards until his knees hit the bed and made him sit. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside. “My condition is...that here. When it’s just us, you call me Steve. No ‘cap’, no ‘spangles’, no Rogers, none of that. I like hearing my name on your lips. Deal?”

Tony reached out and took Steve’s hand, thumb moving over Steve’s knuckles, before lifting it to his mouth. “I can do that, Steve.” 

“Good. Now can we lose the shirt? I want to see you.” Tony stilled. He wanted to, he really wanted to, but he was also scared. The scar from where the arc reactor had been was not pretty and Steve was so perfect already. Steve saw Tony’s hesitation and decided to rethink his plan. “Hey, it’s okay sweetheart. Let’s do something different, okay?”

Steve had Tony scoot back on the bed, and then joined him. He straddled Tony and slotted their lips together again, happy when he felt Tony melt into the mattress. Steve followed him down, leaning on his forearms and teasing Tony’s lips with light presses of his own. When Tony arched up and pressed his hips into Steve’s they both groaned and Steve began moving his lips down Tony’s neck to his chest. He sat up so he could begin pushing up Tony’s shirt. He slid the hem up a little and then paused, waiting for Tony to let him know he was okay. Tony nodded and Steve’s fingers skimmed over the revealed skin, tracing over his hips and the trail of dark hair there.

When Tony’s navel was revealed, Steve pressed his lips there and let his tongue dip inside. “Steve!” Tony began to giggle at the feel of Steve’s lips over the sensitive area. Steve laughed against Tony’s stomach and pushed the shirt up a little more, leaving kisses over each sliver of revealed skin. 

When the bottom of his scar began to peek out, Tony froze. Steve looked up at Tony and moved so they were face to face again. He peppered kisses along Tony’s jaw before slanting his lips over Tony’s. “Oh, Tony. Honey. You’re beautiful. Every part of you.” 

Tony closed his eyes, feeling the tears rising. “It’s just so ugly, Steve. And you’re so, so, so perfect.”

Steve pressed his hand under Tony’s shirt and stroked over the scarred skin. “This is not ugly Tony. This is proof that you are stronger than you know.” He kissed Tony again, rolling them so they were side by side. “This is proof that you do what needs to be done and are willing to do whatever it takes to protect those close to you.” Hugging Tony to his chest, Steve rubbed his back and pressed his lips to Tony’s temple. “And I am far from perfect.”

Tony held onto Steve and let him comfort him. Steve’s words did a lot to erase the thoughts Tony had about himself and that scar. When he felt calmer, Tony began putting his lips to use and kissed Steve’s chest, hands sliding over his spine and down into his pants. Steve yelped when Tony gave his ass a squeeze, but it quickly changed to a moan as Tony continued to touch him and knead the firm muscle. 

“Really, Steve? No underwear?” Tony slid Steve’s pants over his ass and watched as the blond kicked them the rest of the way off. Tony gasped. Steve was truly beautiful. Strong muscled thighs and golden everywhere. “Goddamn, Steve. You are gorgeous.”

Steve began to laugh, but then groaned, and dropped his head to Tony’s shoulder, when a strong, callused hand wrapped around his cock. “Tony!” 

Tony looked at Steve and gave a stroke. “Steve you are huge. I can’t wait to have this in me.” 

It was becoming very difficult for Steve to focus. “I can’t wait either, Tony.” Tony thumbed the head of Steve’s cock, thumb dipping into the slit, which began to leak even more. When Tony brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the precome off it, Steve whined and rutted into Tony. “I want you naked. Please. Want to see you too.”

Feeling much better knowing he could make Steve such a mess, Tony stripped off his shirt, pants, and briefs before rolling Steve onto his back and moving on top of him. They both hissed as their erections came into contact. Tony gave an experimental roll of his hips which had them moaning again. “Steve. Touch me.”

Steve happily complied, letting his hands skim over Tony’s ass, squeezing the globes gently, before moving up his back and scratching his nails over the muscle. When he reached the scar, he gently laid his hand over it and traced the lattice of raised tissue there. “So beautiful, Tony. My Tony.”

“Yes, Steve. Yours.” Steve leaned up and kissed him again, tongues sliding together and hands moving over each other. When Tony rolled his hips again, Steve cursed and began to do the same, hands holding onto Tony’s ass as they moved together. “God! Steve. Keep this up and I’m not gonna last much longer.” 

Steve smirked. “Well in that case. I’d say we should get down to business, shouldn’t we?”

“I like the way you think. Lube? And condoms?” 

“Nightstand.” Tony moved off Steve’s chest to find them. Steve rolled over and plastered himself to Tony’s back, kissing his shoulder and rutting into his backside. 

“Steve, I’m never gonna find them if you keep that up.” 

Nipping at Tony’s shoulder, Steve reached over and stroked Tony’s cock. “Then I’d suggest you hurry because I have to touch you, sweetheart.”

Fumbling in the drawer, Tony finally found what he was looking for and after pressing back against Steve’s cock one more time, he turned so he could kiss those plush lips again. He grabbed the bottle of lube and pressed it into Steve’s chest. “Get to work, Steve. I need you inside me.”

Steve laughed and set the bottle aside while he moved between Tony’s spread legs and once again began kissing all over Tony’s chest. He dragged his teeth over each nipple, enjoying the way Tony gasped and wiggled as they hardened. Steve then took his time and mapped out Tony’s scar using his lips and tongue. “So beautiful, sweetheart.” 

“Steve!” Tony began to reach down to touch his aching cock, but Steve stopped him and gave him a few long, slow strokes. “Please! More.”

Reaching for the bottle of lube, Steve poured a little over his finger and traced down Tony’s balls to his crack and began to rub over his hole. He moved in slow, teasing circles until Tony began to try and press back on his finger. Only then did Steve begin to press inside. Steve leaned forward and as he began to slide his finger in and out of Tony, he captured his lips for a kiss. 

“Another finger Steve. I need it.”

With a little more lube, Steve did as Tony asked and slid a second finger inside. He crooked them just enough to find that small bundle of nerves and grinned as Tony bowed off the bed. “Like that, sweetheart?”

Tony could only whine and nod his head. Steve stroked the spot again and pressed his lips over Tony’s to swallow the moan that escaped. He began to scissor his fingers apart and kept sliding his fingers in and out of Tony until Tony began to fuck himself back on Steve’s fingers in earnest. “Ready for another?”

“Steve, if I’d known you’d be such a tease, I’d have prepped myself earlier.” 

Chuckling against Tony’s lips, Steve added a third finger and began to slide them in and out of Tony in a punishing rhythm, dragging over his prostate with every other stroke. “Tell me what you want, Tony.”

Tony thrashed on the bed. “You, Steve. Just you. I’m ready. Please!”

Steve removed his fingers from Tony’s ass, and slid the condom over his cock, adding more lube. He grabbed a pillow and slid it under Tony’s hips before settling back between Tony’s legs. He bent down for one more kiss and began to press inside. 

Gasping as he was stretched open, Tony tried to relax, but he could feel Steve begin to worry he’d not opened Tony enough. Grabbing a hunk of golden hair, he turned Steve’s face toward him. “I’m okay, Steve. Just...just...touch me, kiss me, anything.”

Steve did just that. He devoured Tony’s mouth, licking inside and nipping at his lips, filling Tony’s mind with nothing but the taste of him and what they were doing. He never wanted to cause Tony pain, only pleasure. He stroked Tony’s sides, his touch soft and reassuring. As Tony relaxed, little by little, Steve felt better and after one more kiss, he felt Tony lift his hips and Steve was able to slide in a little more. “God, Tony. So tight, so good. You’re perfect, sweetheart. Absolutely perfect.” 

“You’re gonna kill me, Steve. I hit the jackpot. Move...please.” Steve slid in a little further and Tony moaned. 

Steve stroked Tony’s thighs with featherlight touches as he pressed in more. When he was fully sheathed inside Tony, he bent forward and kissed Tony sweetly. “Tony, baby. Touch yourself please. I want to see you.” 

Reaching down blindly, Tony took his cock in hand and began to stroke himself. Steve watched a moment, transfixed, before beginning to move. Tony was so tight around him, he did not think he would last long and he wanted this to be good for Tony. 

Lost in watching Tony stroke himself and biting his lip to keep from coming too soon, Steve continued to thrust, revelling in how Tony gripped him. Leaning forward he bit the lobe Tony’s ear. “That’s it, sweetheart. I want to see you come. I want to know it was because of me.” Steve angled his strokes to hit Tony’s prostate and Tony howled. 

“I’m so close Steve. Don’t stop.” Wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist, Tony urged him on and continued to touch himself. He could feel he was close, his cock was leaking profusely and with every twist of his wrist, combined with Steve’s cock moving inside him, filling him, Tony was seeing stars. When Steve hit his prostate again, Tony arched off the bed and came over his chest. Steve followed him soon after, kissing Tony again as he did. 

As he softened, Steve slid carefully from Tony and rolled off of him. Tony laid there, breathing hard and smiling. He reached out for Steve and found him close by. Rolling over gently, he traced over Steve’s pecs before pressing his lips there. “Steve. That was. That was. Fantastic.” 

Smiling softly, Steve put his hand over Tony’s and dragged his fingers over Tony’s palm. “It really was. I can’t wait to do it again. I can’t wait to do it everywhere. In the living room. Your workshop. I’ve wanted to bend you over the worktable for so long now. Do you have any idea how well those jeans fit you? And when they stretch over your ass, it’s just not right Tony.” 

Tony began to giggle. He’d had no clue Steve had been ogling him that much. “You can have me wherever you want me, Steve. If I’d known you were spending so much time staring at my ass, I would have tried to say I wanted you sooner. I think I’ve spent just as much time staring at yours. The worst is when you’re drawing and thinking too hard. You get this wrinkle just between your eyes,” Tony touched Steve just between his eyes and Steve laughed, “I just wanna kiss it away. Every, single time.” 

“I’d like that, Tony.” 

“Good.” Tony leaned over and did just what he’d always wanted. When he laid back down they were both smiling and Tony had to laugh over what all had just happened.

Steve’s deep chuckle joined Tony’s and they laid there laughing for a moment before Steve stood and moved off the bed. Tony began to pout. “Don’t go, Steve.” 

“Just getting a towel to clean us off, sweetheart. I’m coming back.” He moved to the bathroom door, pausing before going in, “besides, this is my room. Why would I leave? That bed is ridiculously comfortable and there’s a gorgeous, naked man in it.”

Tony blushed as Steve went into the bathroom. He could hear the water running, so he took a look around the room. He soon noticed that it was still exactly as he had designed it. The only changes were a few framed pictures and drawings. Even the comforter underneath him was the same as the one he’d picked out so long ago. Night sky blue and dotted with silver stars and constellations. Tony had had no real clue why he had chosen this one specifically, but some part of him had thought Steve would like it. 

Steve came back with a warm, damp towel and watched from the door as Tony smoothed his hand over the blanket. “Tony?” Tony looked up at Steve as he approached the bed. “Everything okay?”

“Just perfect, Steve.” Steve knelt on the bed and ran the towel over Tony’s chest and stomach before moving it down to Tony’s ass. Once he was done, Tony watched as Steve just tossed the towel towards a hamper. “It’s all the same.”

Confused, Steve moved to Tony’s side and pulled him into his arms and kissed his neck. “What’s all the same?”

“Your room, it’s all how I designed it. You didn’t have to leave it like that. You could have changed whatever you wanted. Made it more you.”

Tugging the comforter out from under Tony, Steve tucked it around the two of them and maneuvered Tony until they were spooning together under the covers. With another kiss to the back of Tony’s neck, Steve pulled him close and whispered. “Why would I change it? You decorated this whole floor beautifully. Every last piece here was very me. When I first stepped inside, I almost cried at how well it just effortlessly fit.” 

Tony turned to face Steve. “Really?” 

Steve rubbed Tony’s back. “Really. You even gave me an art studio, Tony. That was by far the best surprise. I’m gonna have you pose for me sometime. Then, after, I’ll sit in your lap and ride you until we are both-” 

Surprised by what Steve was saying, Tony pressed his lips to Steve’s, cutting him off. “You’d let me be inside you?”

Steve could feel he was getting hard again and nuzzled into Tony’s neck. “Having you inside me has been part of a few fantasies. But only if you want to, Tony. I wanna do everything with you, sweetheart.” 

Tony yawned and snuggled further into Steve’s arms. “Make a list and we’ll check them off one by one, but first, sleep.” 

Steve kissed his forehead. “I like that. We’ll sleep a little and then I’ll get started on the list.” Closing his eyes, Steve began to doze off as he felt Tony’s breathing even out as he fell asleep.


End file.
